bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Yylfordt Granz
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Arrancar | urodziny = 22 czerwca''Bleach'' Official Character Book MASKED | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 185 cm | waga = 67 kg | poprzednia przynależność = Armia Arrancarów Aizena | poprzedni zawód = Arrancar #15 Fracción Grimmjowa | poprzedni zespół = Números | poprzedni partner = Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Shawlong Kūfang, Edrad Liones, Nakeem Grindina, Di Roy Rinker | bazy operacyjne = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | resurrección = Del Toro | debiut w mandze = Tom 23, Rozdział 198 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 116 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: The 3rd Phantom | japoński głos = Kōichi Tōchika | angielski głos = Ezra Weisz | galeria = tak }} , czasami romanizowany jako Ilforte Grantz. Jest Quince (15) Arrancarem w armii Sōsuke Aizena. Ma młodszego brata Szayela Aporro Granza, z którym nie dogaduje się najlepiej, najprawdopodobniej chciał jego śmierci. Wygląd Yylfordt ma długie blond włosy, które są podobne do fryzury Ukitake oraz Byakuyi. Ma brązowe oczy. Nosi standardowy uniform Arrancarów. Lubi prezentować swój wygląd w całej okazałości. Na szczycie głowy ma pozostałość maski, która przypomina rozbity kask. Osobowość Jest sarkastyczny i zniewieściały. Ma zwyczaj mówienia do innych "bracie", mimo to szanuje swego przełożonego Grimmjowa i traktuje go z należytym respektem jako szóstego Espadę. Jest starszym bratem 8 Espady - Szayela Aporro Granza.Bleach manga; Rozdział 265, strona 14 Nie wiadomo zbyt wiele o relacjach z bratem, ale na pewno nie były one ciepłe.Bleach manga; Rozdział 265, strona 15 Historia thumb|left|190px|Yylfordt jako Adjuchas Yylfordt Granz był jednym z członków grupy Menosów pod dowództwem Shawlonga Kūfanga. Wędrowali po całym Hueco Mundo w celu dokonania ich planu przemiany w Vasto Lorde. Pewnego dnia Hollowy natknęły się na Grimmjowa i po obejrzeniu jego mocy, Granz i reszta grupy Shawlonga postanowiła być mu lojalna, stwierdzając, że zostanie ich królem w celu szybszego stania się Vasto Lorde.Bleach manga; Rozdział 284, strony 5-11 Po jakimś czasie Yylfordt, jak reszta grupy, zauważył, że nie widać postępów w ich ewolucji (nie zdając sobie sprawy, że każdy wzrost mocy Pustego jest zatrzymywany, gdy jedna z części jego ciała jest spożywana przez innych Pustych). Kiedy Shawlong poinformował o tym Grimmjowa, ten uśmiechnął się ironicznie i powiedział, że opuszcza grupę. Shawlong mówi mu następnie, aby zjadł po kawałku każdego z nich, żeby się umocnić, dzięki czemu nie cofnie się do poziomu Gilliana. Przyszły Espada uwzględnił ich wnioski, a w przyszłości cała piątka stała się jego Fracción.Bleach manga; Rozdział 285, strony 7-9 Przed podróżą do miasta Karakura, wraz ze swoimi towarzyszami i Grimmjowem, jego młodszy brat Szayel Aporro Granz użył duchów w postaci małych owadów, aby go uzdrowić, jednak pozostały w jego ciele by nagrać całą walkę swojego starszego brata, a w późniejszym czasie użycie umiejętności Renjiego przeciwko niemu samemu. Fabuła Arrancar When Grimmjow leads the second invasion of Karakura Town, Yylfordt, Shawlong Kufang, Edrad Liones, Nakeem Grindina, and Di Roy Rinker are part of his group. The group disperses to search for opponents with spirit energy to kill. Yylfordt heads over to Sklep Urahary, where he encounters Renji Abarai.Bleach manga; Rozdział 200, strona 19 When he senses Di Roy's defeat, Yylfordt remarks to Renji that Di Roy's opponent is lucky, as the Arrancar was not a very skilled warrior.Bleach manga; Rozdział 202, strona 9 thumb|190px|left|Yylfordt tnie Nobę During the fight, Yylfordt easily over powers Renji's Bankai, injuring him.Bleach manga; Rozdział 207, strony 6-9 Renji then receives assistance from Ririn, Kurōdo, and Noba. Ririn uses illusions, while Kurodo shapeshifts into Renji, and is teleported around by Noba. Ririn then makes another illusion to make it seem that there are many Kurodos. After Yylfordt becomes mad, he releases his spirit energy, freeing him from the illusion. He then quickly despatches the Mod-Souls by using Sonido and slashing them with his sword.Bleach anime; Odcinek 120 thumb|right|190px|Ururu atakuje Yylfordta Ururu Tsumugiya comes onto the roof of Urahara's shop, affected by the Arrancar's reiatsu. She enters Genocide mode and jumps up to Yylfordt. She kicks him and grabs his neck, claiming that he is an enemy, and that he should be killed. She punches him and begins to heavily injure Yylfordt with her brute strength. Yylfordt activates his Resurrección form''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 207, strony 9-19 and impales Ururu one of his horns. He throws her away, but she is caught by Jinta Hanakari, who then strikes Yylfordt with his Kanabō, but fails to damage him.Bleach manga; Rozdział 208, strony 1-6 Renji then intervenes and saves both of the children, but Yylfordt's horn stabs through his Bankai. Thinking that the battle is over and that Renji is defeated, he reveals his rank. However, Renji releases his limiter and shows how his power is five times stronger than when it was in the beginning of the battle. Yylfordt struggles to block Renji's attacks''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 210, strony 2-10 and is subsequently obliterated by Renji's Hikotsu Taiho.Bleach manga; Rozdział 210, strony 15-20 Moce i Umiejętności Ekspert walki mieczem: Yylfordt okazał się bardzo biegły w szermierce. Jest w stanie górować nad Renjim nawet w formie Bankai, gdy porucznik ma 20% swojej mocy. thumb|190px|right|Yylfordt odpycha atak Zabimaru jedną ręką Hierro: Granz ma również twarde Hierro. Nawet jeśli był rozproszony przez śmierć swojego towarzysza, Di Roya, był w stanie odeprzeć swoim Hierro atak Renjiego, nie okazując żadnego uczucia zmęczenia, choć porucznik miał tylko 20% swojej mocy. Sonído: Yylfordt potrafi używać Sonído co najmniej na poziomie Números.Bleach anime; Odcinek 117, odbywa się to tylko w anime Wysoka moc duchowa: Podczas walki z Renjim i dwoma pracownikami Sklepu Urahary, wykazał się wyzwalaniem wysokiej energii duchowej. Zanpakutō thumb|right|190px|Del Toro ; po hiszpańsku "Byk", a japońsku "Blady Rogaty Książę": Miecz Granza wygląda jak zwykła katana, tyle, że jego osłona jest w kształcie rombu. * Resurrección: Komendą uwalniającą jest . Po uwolnieniu górna część jego ciała powiększa się i jest pokryta zbroją w kształcie głowy, a jego maska wydaje się całkowicie zregenerować siły i dać mu dwa, cienkie rogi. W tej formie jest czworonożny i używa swoich rogów do powitania przeciwnika.Bleach manga; Rozdział 207, strony 17-20 :* Zwiększona siła: Był w stanie przebić się przez część Bankai Renjiego, raniąc jego użytkownika w tym samym czasie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 208, strony 1-6 :* Zwiększona prędkość: Zauważono, że po uwolnieniu jego prędkość także się zwiększa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 208, strony 1-6 Ciekawostki * On i jego brat jest jedyną do tej pory spotykaną rodziną wśród Hollowów. Nie wiadomo jak dochodzi do tego, że są rodziną, prawdopodobnie więzy u Pustych są odziedziczane po swoim życiu na Ziemi. Cytaty * (Do Renjiego) "Więc jaki jest teraz twój plan, bracie?" Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Yylfordt Granz Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Fracción Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Números Kategoria:Postacie